The True End
by HeartyMedusa
Summary: This is slightly different than the Extended Cut ending that Bioware just gave us. There are still some problems I have with their story, so I fixed it for myself. Bioware owns all. This is a one-shot.


I don't believe for one minute that Joker would leave Shepard behind without knowing for sure that she was dead. So, while I appreciate the Extended Cut DLC that Bioware gave us, I decided that it still needed to be different. So, while Bioware owns the lovely universe of Mass Effect, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.

Outside, Hackett radioed all the ships. "Alright, everyone, time to evac. Meet up at the rendezvous point."

Joker sat, staring at his controls, completely dumbfounded. He couldn't leave...not yet. Not without EDI. Not without Shepard.

"Joker," Liara prompted him. "Come on, Joker, we need to go."

He shook his head. "No."

"You have orders."

As all the other ships entered the relay he shrugged. "Oops, my comm is down. What orders?" he asked, turning his radio off.

Liara gave him a half smile. "You're right, then. What orders?"

All of a sudden the Citadel lit up a bright red and an energy burst exploded from it- but not before a quick beam left the tower to Earth. Even as Joker and Liara watched, the Reapers exploded or died in the sky. Joker hurried to land on Earth, as close to the center of London as he could.

Down on Earth, the Reapers had all fallen dead and the soldiers that still stood were searching the debris. Kaidan and Garrus stumbled along with them. After a few tense hours, Kaidan threw his hands up in the air and sat down.

"Major," Liara began.

When he looked up, he looked empty. Not only was the hope gone from his eyes, but the life appeared to have vanished as well. "This was the area that the beam hit, Liara. If she's not here, where is she?" His voice was that of a man broken, perhaps for the final time.

Garrus closed his eyes and reached out to squeeze Tali's hand, selfishly aware that he was glad that he hadn't lost her.

"Major!" James yelled from a bit of a distance away. "Major, I found her!" Even from a distance, the crew could see his muscles rippling as he struggled to pull the debris up.

Kaidan was to his feet and sprinting before the words fully processed with the others. Even while running, Kaidan used a biotic lift of the debris that the lieutenant was struggling with before, quickly, using a throw. By the time he reached her, he was ready to collapse, but that didn't stop him from gathering her up into his arms after he fell to his knees beside her.

Without looking at James, he said, "I want every available medic- and even those that AREN'T available- here five minutes ago, lieutenant. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," was the reply as James fell into his comfortable soldier role.

Holding her neck and head with one hand, Kaidan peeled off his gloves to feel for a pulse. While it was there, it was fearfully faint. "Listen to me," he snapped at her. "You need to wake up. You are NOT allowed to die." Closing his eyes, he leaned his face into hers. "I already told you this once today, but I think you need to hear it again," he whispered. "I can't lose you again, Shepard. You need to stay with me."

As he whispered to her, her eyes fluttered half-open and gave him a look that obviously meant that she was only half with him. Her breathing was still shallow and her heartbeat faint. He wiped at the blood that was dripping down into her eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"I thought I told you to stay safe? Did you forget how to duck?" he asked with a weak joke.

She gave a weak chuckle and managed a light squeeze of his hand. "Kaidan?"

He leaned down closer to her, worried that her grip had only been feather light. "Yeah."

"I think I'm ready for a vacation... Maybe somewhere with...a beach...sunny..." she murmured.

He gave a tight laugh and ignored Garrus as he yelled the medics over. "You'd go crazy in a week," he informed her, making her mind flash to her conversation with Mordin.

"Beach...sun...big bears..." she clarified.

The medics came and loaded her onto a stretcher. Kaidan leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "Just get better and we'll go wherever you want."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."


End file.
